A Moon Family Evening
by DisneyWriter11
Summary: Before the Moon Family keeps growing, Austin and Ally have a few things to take care of first.


For a Friday, it had been a long day at the office. Austin Moon went to work this morning, only to find his computer wouldn't boot up. Then he had some intern decide it would be funny to change the language on his laptop. On top of that, he got into a fight with one of his employees and now he's on rough edges with the corporate offices. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to get fired, though. He ran this company with all he had. He was a responsible boss to his employees and fired people when he needed to. The offices knew that. Plus, he was really good friends with his own boss, so that came with its perks.

It was around 5:00 pm. He pulled into his rather long and narrow driveway to his garage door, parking his big red truck just in front of it. He glanced over to the big, open window that peered into the living room on the right side of his house, smiling when he saw his 4-year-old son in his usual spot: on his tip toes, waiting for Daddy to come home. When Caleb saw the truck pull up, his eyes would go wide with excitement. Then he would disappear to go tell mommy. It was a daily routine Austin loved.

He turned off his truck's engine and grabbed his work backpack from the passenger seat. He walked up the sidewalk to the front door, unlocked it, and awaited the daily pounce of excitement his little boy would give him.

"Daddy!"

The little blonde boy jumped onto his father like a monkey, and gave him a bone-crushing hug. It was these kinds of moments that made Austin's bad day disappear.

"Hey, bud! How was your day?" Austin said, setting him down.

"Good! I got a new toy at preschool!"

His son pulled out a mini water gun and started spraying Austin's work suit with mini-squirts.

Though surprised, Austin played along. "Woah, woah! Hold up! Wait! I have no defense! Where is my gorgeous wife when I need her?!"

Just then, his wife Ally peered around the corner, with a look that was obvious she had just witnessed the whole event.

"Sure, let's let the pregnant woman be your defense." She deadpanned.

Ally was 7 months pregnant with her and Austin's second child, a little baby girl. His little girl he had been dreaming about his whole life. He couldn't wait. Only 2 months to go. He was elated.

Austin chuckled at his wife's comment and set down his backpack. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her short figure, one around her shoulders and the other around her belly.

"Where's my 'Welcome Home' kiss you promised me this morning?" He said in a teasing tone, pressing his lips against hers.

She just laughed.

He crouched down until he was eye level with her belly.

"And of course, I can't forget about you," he cooed to the unborn baby. He placed kisses all over her budging belly, which was probably about the size of a large soccer ball.

Ally smiled at his actions. She always adored how much he loved their children.

"How was work?" She asked as the family of three made their way into the kitchen.

"Fantastic," he said, with sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. He removed the tie from his neck and threw it on the counter.

"What happened?"

"Jerry decided to act up, thinking that saying no to a sponsorship from a multi-million dollar company was a good idea."

"Didn't he do that a couple months ago, too?"

"Yeah. He's being such a pain in the butt. I don't know what to do with him." Austin ran a hand threw his hair, messing up his perfect do. How he got his hair so perfect to last all day, Ally still didn't know. And their 6-year wedding anniversary was coming up.

"Daddy?" Peeped a little voice.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Do you wanna play catch with me? I practiced all day for you."

Austin was doing the cliche father thing where he teaches his son how to play baseball. As cheesy as it sounds, it was one of his favorite activities in the world.

"Yeah that sounds fun! Let me change and then I'll be right there." Austin ruffled the little boy's hair as a big smile grew on his face. His son had the same expression.

"Go get your ball and glove."

"Okay!" The boy yelled as he ran up the stairs to retrieve his gear.

Ally let out a light laugh. "He really did practice all day for you. He must have thrown that ball up in the air 500 times. I had to call him in before he got too tired."

"He's going to be a pro, I know it. We might not have to pay for college."

Austin walked over to the couch in the adjacent living room and let his body collapse onto the cushions in exhaustion. Their kitchen was in the same area as their living room, so the couch was just steps away from the refrigerator.

He held his arms out to his wife. "After today, I think I deserve a cuddle."

Ally waddled over to him. She thought her waddle was embarrassing, but Austin loved it. He thought it was adorable. He smiled whenever he saw her waddle.

"Stop laughing at me," she said, clearly upset. She sat on his lap and put her head on his shoulder as he sat up.

"I'm not laughing at you. I just think you are too cute."

She rolled her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder. "Whatever."

Austin chucked at her reaction.

They sat in that position for a while, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her and a hand on her belly. He rubbed his thumb in a circling motion in a way that soothed her.

After a few minutes, Ally piped up. "So," she started. "Ms. Taylor talked to me when I picked Caleb up."

"Oh, yeah? What'd she say?" Austin responded.

"Apparently Caleb isn't too excited about being a big brother at school, which is weird because he's always excited whenever we talk about it here."

"Did something happen at school?"

"I guess his friend Matthew told him that having a little sister was boring and not fun. And mommy and daddy don't love you as much when she comes."

Austin threw his head back on the couch cushion and groaned. "I thought this conversation only happened in books and movies."

"I told you this was going to happen."

"Yeah, I know." He said in a sympathetic tone.

"But I want to know why he pretends here. Doesn't he trust us?"

"Of course he does, Als. Caleb's a smart kid. He probably saw how excited we were, along with grandma and grandpa and everyone, and didn't want to disappoint us."

Ally sighed. "I hope so."

Austin sensed the nervous tension within his wife and kissed her forehead. "Hey, don't worry. We'll talk to him during dinner."

"I just don't want Caleb to feel any less loved."

"And he won't. We'll make sure of it." He kissed her forehead again and then her cheek. "Where is he anyway? He's been up there for a while."

"Daddy! I can't find my glove anywhere!" Caleb yelled from upstairs, his voice hoarse from crying.

"And there's our answer," Austin chuckled as Ally got up from his lap.

"I'll start dinner. Have fun upstairs," she laughed.

"We'll see," Austin replied with a light laugh. He made his way over to the staircase and climbed it, only to find his son at the top of the stairs sobbing.

"What's wrong, bud?"

"I can't find my glove," Caleb said between sniffles.

Austin frowned. "C'mon, let's go find it," he said in a calm voice, holding out his hand for his son to hold. Caleb got up from the ground, wiped his eyes, and gave his father his hand. They walked down the hall to the little boy's room to find the glove.

PAGE BREAK

It was about 6:30 by now. Two messy boys trampled through the back door, dirt on their faces and clay all over their shoes.

"Something smells good, Cale. Looks like Mommy made dinner!"

"Yay! I'm hungry."

Before they could cross the threshold of the kitchen, Ally put up a hand to stop them, chuckling.

"No dirty boys at dinner," she said, trying to be serious, holding in her laughs.

"Aww, c'mon babe," Austin said in a playful tone.

"No, you guys gotta go get cleaned up. Then come eat your spaghetti."

"Mmm. My beautiful wife's spaghetti is so worth it. C'mon, dude, let's go wash up!"

Austin scooped up his laughing little boy and threw him over his shoulder. Together they ran out of the room. Ally smiled at how childish her husband could be sometimes.

About 15 minutes later, Caleb came running in, dressed in his favorite dinosaur pajamas. Austin came following behind him, dressed in a simple white tee and gray sweatpants. His classic pajamas. The same every night.

"Did you wash him?" Ally asked Austin, smelling Caleb's hair. Only a mother.

Austin laughed at his wife's actions. "Of course I washed him."

"Daddy got soap in my eyes."

Ally looked over at Austin, rolling her eyes and smiling. "Of course he did."

"Hey! It was an accident!"

Ally chuckled. "Let's just eat."

Bowls of spaghetti were already on the table. Two normal portions along with smaller bowl, all cut up and ready for the preschooler to eat.

The family dove right in, with Austin and Caleb eating at a faster speed then normal.

"Wow. How much baseball did you play?" Ally said in a teasing tone, watching her boys eat like hungry hogs.

Austin smiled proudly at his son. "A lot. He can catch pop flys now!"

Caleb piped up. "Yeah! And daddy says I'm going to be a pro!"

"Oh yeah?" Ally smiled.

"Yeah! And he says I'm ready for tryouts!"

Ally glanced over at Austin. "That good?"

"That good."

"Wow! Good job, Cale!" Ally exclaimed.

"Thanks mommy!"

The three ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ally brought up what she had wanted to discuss since Austin got home.

"Hey, Caleb? Are you excited for your little sister?"

She gave Austin a look that made him understand what she was trying to do.

Caleb put his fork in his bowl and looked down to his lap. "Yeah..."

"What's wrong, bud?" Austin added.

Caleb looked over at his father.

"It's just... Matthew said his mommy and daddy don't love him anymore because he got a new sister."

"Are you afraid that's what's going to happen?"

Caleb nodded with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Ally had a look on her face of motherly worry. Seeing this, Austin held out his arms and scooted out his chair.

"Come here, buddy."

Caleb immediately hopped out of his blue booster seat and ran in the direction of his father's arms. He climbed onto his lap and sobbed into the muscular shoulder.

"Caleb, you know that mommy and I love you very much, right? Having a new little baby doesn't mean we will love you any less."

"But then you will have to share the love! Then I will have less then I have now!" Caleb exclaimed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He threw his head down on his father's chest.

Ally walked over to Austin and sat on the side of his lap Caleb wasn't currently occupying.

"Baby, we have enough love for the both of you. We love you both of our children the same amount." Ally said to him in a gentle, reassuring voice.

"But the baby's not born yet. Why do you love her now?" Caleb sniffled.

"Because even though she isn't ready to come into the world yet, she is still a part of our family," Austin said as he bent his head down to kiss Ally's belly.

Caleb then did the same.

Austin couldn't have been prouder of him.

"Can I hold her when she's born?"

"Of course you can, bud. You're her big brother!"

Caleb smiled in reply. "What else can I do?"

"Love her. Take care of her. Protect her from other boys."

Ally shot Austin an _Are you kidding me?_ look.

"Austin, he's four."

"So? Gotta teach 'em young."

Ally shook her head at him, with a smile on her face.

"I can do that, Daddy!" Caleb said as he puffed out his chest dramatically, yet adorably, trying to show his "manliness."

"You and me both, bud," Austin replied, amused by his little boy's reaction.

"Feel better now?" Ally asked.

"Yes, mommy."

"Family hug!" Austin exclaimed, throwing his arms around the three people in his lap. He didn't forget about his baby girl.

After they finished eating dinner, the Moon family bundled themselves up in a bunch of blankets on the couch and watched a movie. When the movie credits rolled down the screen, Austin had Caleb asleep across his lap and his arm all the way around Ally until his hand laid on top of her thigh. Ally's head was snuggled into Austin's shoulder.

"One big happy family," Austin whispered before realizing Ally was fast asleep. He looked down at her and smiled, remembering he had the most beautiful wife in the world. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night, princess. I love you." He whispered.

He then looked down at his talented son, kissing him on the forehead as well.

"I love you, buddy. Sweet dreams."

He finally looked over to his unborn daughter, kissing Ally's belly.

"I love you, baby girl."

He took one last look at his growing family before laying his lead on top of his Ally's and letting sleep overcome him.


End file.
